Peeking Sun
by Qualyn
Summary: A fanfiction from the manga "Takeru - Opera Susanoh Sword of the Devil". The group is pondering on what lies ahead, and between two of them words are not spoken, but feelings are made clear. Izumo x Oguna -- BL EDITED


**Peeking Sun**

by _Qualyn_

_**A.N.: **Hey ^^_

_So, I'm kind of stuck on the next request I got for a VK fanfic, but I have been reading this manga since it came out and I thought : Hey , why not ?_

_Oh, the manga's name is : "Takeru: Opera Susanoh Sword of the Devil"_

_And so this Izumo x Oguna was born ^^_

_It's mostly fluff with Izumo teasing Oguna obviously xD_

_Hope you'll like it ^^_

_P.S.: OMG, I'm the first one to write a fanfic about this! O.O_

_Muahaha, this is now edited and beta-ed ^^_

_I hope you'll enjoy this now pleasent to the eye fic :)_

* * *

Daybreak…

They had until daybreak to figure out the answer to the riddle.

"_Where white and red mix and the same word passes thrice, there the sword of the forest God sleeps."_

Oguna could only wish that Izumo would truly be able to solve it, otherwise, their trip to the Land of Kizumi would have been worthless.

But it wasn't just the probably unnecessary trip that was bothering Oguna, it was the way that Izumo had reacted after he had awaken from his visions while crossing the Forest of Demons, he saw something that somehow managed to strengthened his resolve of finding the Sword of the Forest God. He had come out of his dream shaken, and that was a sight that Oguna didn't like one bit.

Not that he was ever going to admit it.

* * *

The pale moon shone brightly on the velvet sky which seemed to have been sprinkled with millions of tiny little stars, and somehow none of the companions were aware of the celestial beings above them.

Miyazu was sitting by the fire she had started, staring at the flames with a blank look in her eyes, quite probably remembering that it had been the treachery on her own land that had led to such desperation to find the Holy Sword.

Hatahatabiko was snoring away next to the fire. It seemed that he had left all the thinking to Izumo.

Izumo was sitting on a rock.

With his legs crossed and his fist holding his chin, the blonde was staring into the trees before him but not really seeing them. He was completely focused on solving the riddle. He refused to disappoint his comrades and leave empty-handed!

He would not, especially when he felt he needed to prove himself to the small samurai.

He didn't know why but he longed to hear some sort of praise from the prince's lips. A praise directed at him and only him.

His thoughts took a turn and ended up leaving the riddle all together and focused instead on the small figure leaning on a tree not too far away.

Unaware of what he was doing, Izumo practically turned 180 degrees so he could look at the object of his attention.

Head tilted slightly, a soft smile on his lush lips and emerald eyes so full of tenderness. That was the sight that greeted Oguna's blue eyes when he woke up startled when he felt that his personal bubble had been invaded. Sure enough, Izumo had left the rock and was now crouching right in front of the seemingly emotionless boy.

"What ?! Izumo! What do you think you're doing?"

Oguna whispered harshly not to wake their other comrades that were now deeply asleep.

He wasn't sure he liked the sudden close proximity between himself and the loud descendent of the People of Iron.

"Well, well… It does seem you have taken my words to heart. You are relaxed around us, around _me_…"

Oguna was blushing; he had a healthy shade of pink and promptly turned his head so he wouldn't have to face Izumo's twinkling eyes and irresistible smile. Damn him, all he needed was to smile like that and he would follow him to Hell and back if he asked him to.

With his breath caught in his throat and with wide blue orbs, Oguna realized that he was now trapped between Izumo and the tree as the blonde grinning fool planted his hand on the side of the smaller male's head.

Frantic sapphire eyes searched for an escape but immediately stilled when Izumo's face came closer to his own, and he could swear they were breathing the same air from the same spot because of how close they were.

"I-Izumo? What are you doing? – Oguna asked with a voice that he didn't recognize as his own, so small and almost scared.

Izumo just smiled. Had Oguna always been this cute?

"You care about me, Oguna…Don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I showed up, you were relieved. And you actually were worried about my wounds." – The blonde answered with a sincere happy smile on his lips.

"Well…- the raven-haired male pondered on his answer- "There was a chance that you might not even be alive after all that happened in Jagara, I think it's a fairly common respond when a comrade shows up wounded, don't you think?"- He questioned, trying to maintain his normal aloof presence.

"But you're not normal, _Oguna_."-the blonde whispered his name, with a sultry tone that made a shiver run through Oguna's spine.

"And back then, when I was fighting the Guardian, you actually tried to cross the water even though you couldn't. I saw the look on your face..." – and as he said the last sentence he drew his face closer and nuzzled Oguna's cheek, kissing it gently.

"I…I…"- Oguna was at a loss for words. He knew he cared for this man. He couldn't deny it anymore, but to actually having him this close, nuzzling his face, kissing his skin… He didn't know how to react. He had never been this close to anyone.

"Oguna?"

Oguna opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed and looked at those beautiful green eyes and that soft smile. And he was smiling at him, just at him.

Somehow Izumo had drawn back and he hadn't realized.

"It's almost daybreak…" – Oguna's voice broke the silence as soft yellow rays of light found equally golden hair and made it shine. Izumo truly was beautiful.

"Yes, it is." – But he made no move.

Oguna found himself staring at the golden angel crouching in front of him, trying not to blush from the loving look that he was receiving.

Then Izumo spoke, with an unusually soft voice, meant to be heard by Oguna's ears only.

"Please, close your eyes."

Oguna didn't know why, maybe because of the tone of his voice, maybe because he said please, maybe something, but what he did know was that he complied.

And then, he felt a soft pressure on his lips.

Not believing that what he thought was happening was actually happening, he opened his eyes only to confirm it.

Izumo was kissing him.

Kissing him.

He was being kissed. By Izumo.

Oh Dear Lord…

He closed his eyes when he was pushed against the tree.

And Izumo's lips were moving now, not just pressing against his in a chaste kiss. He wanted more.

Izumo was actually surprised with himself. He didn't think he would actually kiss the youth before him, but he had. And he was loving it.

Moving his lips against Oguna's, Izumo gently coaxed the raven to respond, and so he did, shyly at first but gradually gaining more confidence.

He licked Oguna's lips, asking for entrance and because of pure shock from the other, he gained it.

Oguna was still reeling from the feeling of Izumo's lips moving against his own when he felt Izumo opening his mouth a little and licking his lips. He had never felt anything like it before so he gasped. As he gasped he opened his mouth and Izumo slid his tongue in. And now he was simply to chocked and dazed from the feeling of Izumo's tongue inside his own mouth, gently tasting and probing, exploring whatever Oguna had to offer.

Ever the quick learner Oguna moved his tongue as well, softly touching Izumo's tongue with his own and soon both were lost in a passionate and loving kiss. All they felt was each other, their arms around their bodies, their breaths mingled together, their tastes mixing and all the unspoken words were spoken through actions.

Words they still could not speak. Not because they didn't mean them, but because words always seemed to compromise people to act like it, and their future was so uncertain, they didn't even know for how long they would be alive…

And so they cling to each other, with the peeking sun and the silent forest as their only witness.

_**fim**_

_

* * *

_

_**So, how did I do? ^^**_

_**I'm sorry for those who don't know the manga, I do bring up a lot of facts but they had to be there.**_

_**Who knows, maybe you'll be curious to read it ^^**_

_**It's the adaptation of a very famous play in Japan, of the traditional kabuki I believe, and I don't think it's bad, so if anyone wants to give it a shot**_

_**You can read it on , but unfortunately they only have two volumes, and these scenes I mention are from the third, but oh well -_-**_

_**Review please? *_***_


End file.
